Interstate 405 Mocks Blink Light!
Violette: Hello YouTube, we're Interstate 405 and today we're mocking Blink Light. But today, Ian and Jakob have joined us to mock this song! Ian and Jakob: Hello, people that are watching this video. Violette (mimicking Ray Narvaez, Jr.): LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT'S START! I see a blink light ahead of me I met the cops around the block, you see Ian: What's a 'blink light'? Are you talking about the sirens of the police car? Jakob (singing): The sirens, the cries, the laughter and the sighs. I hear the hour - my hour of darkness! *everyone except Jakob facepalms* William: Moving on... It's not like I'm losing my heart to his key I'm just trying to get my college degree Andy: Woah, woah, woah. First you talked of the cops like they were strangers, now one of them is your boyfriend? William: I heard their makeouts are popular on beastiality websites! You get popped like a balloon if you act like a fool All of that assassination shit is not cool Violette: Are you mad that that piece of shit XXXTentacion's dead? Lucy: Act twice your age or I'm gonna kill you! Why talk shit, if you can go back to school I might make a runaway to Istanbul Bill: What's that first line supposed to mean? That you're too afraid of people pointing out your horrible rap skills? William: How come you're not making a runaway to Constantinople? Why does Constantinople get the works? Ian: That's nobody's business but the Turks. While you say I'm poor my knife is made outta jewels When I say yes, it'll be so cruel Andy: In real life, a knife made of jewels wouldn't work because it would break easilt. Jakob: Say yes to what? Purchasing a 2003 iPaq h2215? When did satanic shit became cool I'm just trying to make it out of school Ian: Satanism was cool in eighth grade, but you're probably a college freshman. I'm old enough to have graduated college. All of these bullies, yeah they're filling the fuel If they keep this up, I'll become misrule William: 'Filling the fuel' sounds like a euphemism for masturbation. Jakob: Your speech is so awkward it's funny. You can't become misrule, because misrule's a verb. It's a noun too, but for you to become a noun you'd have to say 'I'll become a''' misrule'. Cause I'll stab them, you my say it's cruel If that's the case, then I gotta end it cool Bill: You'll stab them with your hilariously inefficient knife? Lucy: How do you end something cool? Pour ice cubes down your shirt? And you know that I gotta end these feminists I'll become a emo supremacist Violette: Are you a female misogynist? If not, why are you hating on feminism? Ian (while snickering): An emo '''white supremacist. I don't go to church, so I guess I'm an atheist I gotta get these thirsty boys off my fucking chest Andy: You can be religious without going to church. William: I'll give you some pink lemonade to feed those thirsty boys! I blow you up like I'm a terrorist I fix you up like a perfectionist Jakob (in Lil Yuri's voice): Hey guys, I'm gonna compare myself to a terrorist, because that's the best thing to do in 2018 America, right guys? Guys? I got a 100 bitches to kill on my list After I kill you I may give you a kiss My live is over, my funeral can't be a miss Lucy: A one hundred? Do you not speak basic English? Jakob: I spoke better English than her when I was 13! William: Slow down there, Kissin' Kate Barlow! Andy: So your life is over, but you're still killing these 'bitches'? I used to not even have a pot to piss in Ladies and Gentlemen, you need to listen Too many knives is an addiction Violette (mocking Lil Yuri): I had a toilet that didn't automatically flush! WAH! Bill: We need to listen to something other than your cringy raps! Ian: Lil Moni's fans have addictions! Give them some fucking interventions! Violette: Well, that's over. What did you think of the track? All (except Violette): It was a cringy rap song that made little to no sense whatsoever. Jakob: Plus, you don't put choruses at the beginning of songs! Category:Fanfic Category:Interstate 405 Dissect Series Category:Interstate 405 Category:Lil Yuri Category:Interstate 405 Downfall